Caviar and Pistachios and Chaos
by iPastatalia
Summary: A random conversation turns into a full blown chaotic event that none of the Avengers can understand. Compleatly random so please R&R :


**This was pretty random for me to write but the comparing people to foods is something that my friends and I used to do in high school. Aside from all that, this was really fun to write. I made Darcy a little crazy but I dont really know her character that well. Also, she had been paired up with Loki. This kinda fits as a side piece to the Avengers story I'm currently working on. **

**Disclaimer... No I'm not Stan Lee or affiliated with Marvel in any way, shape or form. **

* * *

The base was pretty busy, so it was surprising to see Arianna Lawrence sitting at the meeting room table by herself with a contemplative look on her face. Her small hands gently sketched out various images as she gazed at the paper. If one looked close enough, it would also appere that she was mumbling to herself. She was so intently involved in her drawing that she didn't hear or even notice Natasha, Pepper, Jane or Darcy enter the room. She continued doodling until a though struck with such force that she gasped.

"_Caviar." _she whispered while starring at her sketchbook.

"_What about caviar?"_ Darcy asked as she popped her gum that she'd been chewing.

"_Hmm. Oh well I was just thinking that Tony is a lot like caviar." _Arianna replied as she looked at the other women who now occupied her once empty table.

"_WHAT!"_ shrieked Pepper as the others laughed.

"_Well think about it. Caviar is really expensive, it looks good while its on the plate but it doesn't taste very good. Its kind of salty and makes you feel funny." _Arianna explained as the other women starred.

"_She's almost dead on with that one. No offence Pepper."_ Natasha stated as she rested her elbows on the table.

"_Ok. What about Steve?"_ Pepper asked as Arianna blushed.

"_That's easy. A Nathan's hotdog and a Pepsi."_ Arianna replied which made the others laugh even more.

"_Alright Natasha, Pepper. What about Thor." _she added as Jane widened her eyes.

"_Hmmm. I'd like to think he's chocolate covered strawberries."_ Pepper whispered which resulted in another round of laughter though Jane's face was really red.

"_Isn't that kind of femme?"_ Jane asked as she desperately fought off her blush.

"_Yeah but strawberries and chocolate are both really good but when you put them together, its like trying to keep magnets apart."_ Pepper stated as the other women laughed at their friends torment.

"_How about Clint, Natasha?" _Darcy asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"_Very simply, he's a Sour Patch Kid."_ Natasha replied as she felt her face flush.

"_Gee, he's a little sour but I guess that means he's sweet on the inside."_ Arianna joked as she watched Natasha turn even redder.

"_Alright. I've got a good one. Nick Fury."_ Jane stated as the laughing stopped.

There were several minutes of silence before Arianna and Natasha started laughing.

"_Altoids Gum." _they shouted together before exchanging high fives.

"_I don't get it." _Darcy mumbled as she shook her head.

"_Altoids gum is really overpowering and tastes gross but the worst part is when you chew it too long and it starts to liquefy." _Arianna stated as Natasha nodded.

Another bout of laughter ensued as they all pictured Nick Fury getting wet and then dissolving into a liquidly mess.

"_I was going to say Director Fury was like black licorice." _Pepper added as she tried to breath from laughing so hard.

"_Yeah that's nasty too"_ Jane agreed as she looked over at Darcy, who was starring at a picture on her cell phone.

"_So Darc. What about Loki?"_ Jane asked with an evil smirk.

"_What!" _Darcy asked as she toppled backward out of her seat.

"_Oh I know, Loki is like a pistachio."_ Arianna shrieked as she pointed at Darcy.

"_You mean he's a nut inside and out." _Natasha asked as Jane and Pepper laughed as Darcy flushed.

"_No. He's really sweet when he wants to be." _Darcy mumbled as she tried to defend him.

"_Oh I'm sorry, he's like pistachio ice cream." _Arianna corrected as Darcy blushed even harder.

"_This was the best lunch break ever."_ Jane giggled as she stood up.

"_That's right, we all have to get back to work." _Natasha groaned as she too stood up.

Laughter followed the others out of the room but almost instantly, Arianna was struck by an amazing idea. Jumping up, she grabbed her bag and raced out of the base. Once out on the street, she headed across the street and caught a cab. She directed the cabbie to a small building on North 58th Ave.

Once she had paid the cab driver, she turned and hurried into the building. If she was lucky, she would make the evening news. Taking a seat at the computer, she pulled up the needed program and set to work. The previous conversation had sparked some inspiration and the entire rest of her day was spent in front of the computer. Finally, hours later, just before the evening news, she sent the work to the news station. Giggling, she shut the system down and hurried out onto the street. Moments later, her phone was going crazy.

"_Have you seen the news?" _shrieked Darcy as Arianna pulled the phone away from her ear.

"_Why?" _was her simple reply until as she tried not to laugh.

"_You had better not had anything to do with this."_ screamed Darcy in an embarrassed rage.

"_I'm going to kill you." _she added as she hung up abruptly.

"_I doubt that." _Arianna mumbled to herself.

Quickly moving into a dark alley, she teleported herself to Darcy's location, which happened to be Tony's Malibu home. Apparently everyone had taken the jet to Malibu for the weekend. Once she was at the gate, Jarvis let her in and she hurried up to the house. She didn't even get the door open all the way before she heard Darcy. Quicker than ever, she darted through the door and past the furious brunette.

"_I know you're behind this!"_ Darcy cried as she glared at the blonde.

"_First you have to prove that I'm the one that it did it."_ Arianna snapped as she darted over to Jane who was trying not to laugh.

"_Hard to believe that this all started because of caviar."_ Jane whispered as she looked over at Arianna.

"_Yeah but I'm fairly sure that she's more bent about the pistachio comment." _Pepper added as she joined them in the little group.

"_So what would Darcy be then?" _Natasha asked as she too joined them in the corner.

"_Simply put, I think Darcy is the pistachio."_ Arianna stated decisively as all of the other women laughed and Darcy flushed.

"_Yep. All this because of a little caviar." _Natasha replied with a smirk.

* * *

Arianna Lawrence has a sort of complex backround story. She is the daughter of Odin and half-blood sister to Thor. Her mother is an unnamed goddess who was killed by the Tesserect, just before Odin married Frigga. Frigga, in a jelouse rage caused by an evil force, had Arianna cast out of Asgard. Arianna was a young child who was found by Michael and Amelia Lawernce after she landed on Midgard. Her fall left her with few memories of her life before Earth. She can utilize a projectable sort of energy field, mosty becasue she is linked to the Tesserect. She can also fly without much assistance though she doenst do it very often.

Either way, I'm working on the Avenger story with her in it. Please read and review.


End file.
